


Magical Exhaustion and all of the Unforeseen Outcomes

by credencesgrxves



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Thracia 776
Genre: Dry Humping, Exhaustion, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Magic, Mutual Masturbation, and kiran making sure reinhardt actually communicates, featuring my hcs on magic usage, handjobs, its just cute fluffy smut, reinhardt isnt a top dont @ me, this sounds worse than it is skdjhfsdjf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/credencesgrxves/pseuds/credencesgrxves
Summary: Figuring that the Summoner no longer had a use for him on the battlefield, Reinhardt begins to train harder and harder, eventually pushing himself past the limit and hurting himself. Kiran visits him in the infirmary and sorts out all of their misunderstandings.





	Magical Exhaustion and all of the Unforeseen Outcomes

As thunder rumbled in the distance, Reinhardt found himself becoming wistful. It had been a while since Kiran had used him in combat, citing that he ‘needed to rest’ or ‘was important in other ways’. At those declarations, he had simply snorted and had either walked or ridden away, insulted.

Looking out over the fields of Askr, his home of many months now, he knew he did not only feel insulted, but angered. Not at Kiran by any measure, but at himself. He could not blame Kiran for moving on to better heroes, but he could blame himself for not being good enough; for not training hard enough, for not honing his skills efficiently to ensure Askr’s, and thus Kiran’s, safety.

And so here he was, gearing up to begin his training yet again. He had started this morning with his sword, and had thoroughly exhausted his body, so much so that he had to retreat to his rooms to bathe and relax his muscles, his hands cramping at the mere thought of picking up a tome after hours of swordplay. However, his mind had itched while he was recuperating; he could be firing off spells and training further, bringing down the fury of Friege’s lightning down upon his admittedly imaginary foes, yet he was bathing instead.

Shaking his head, Reinhardt turned and focused on the feeling in his hands and deep within his chest as he began to draw energy from within and focus it through his tome. Dire Thunder, as it had so been named, was unique in that it allowed one spell to be fired off alongside another at little extra cost, yet the scarring was intense when used too much, but at that point he did not care. He had to improve himself. If not for his own sake, then for Kira- Askr. For Askr.

There existed a fierce determination to protect this land from the forces of darkness, from the bloodlines of the other royals from tainting it so. He had not been able to protect Friege, or his own sister, and he refused to fail again. It was what he told himself time and time again, yet the persistent tugging sensation in his chest whenever the Summoner drew near told him otherwise, no matter how much he ignored it. 

He sighed as the familiar just-this-side of painful tingling spread throughout his arms and hands before the lighting materialised, bathing the training room in a blinding flash of energy as the twin bolts struck the dummy, the smell of burning fabric instantly reaching his nose over the smell of ozone. His hand flared with a dull pain before fading almost instantaneously; such was the cost of channelling such energy through the frail human body. 

Reinhardt breathed out hard through his nose, the thrill of magic catching up with him, endorphins releasing as he quickly let out another twin strike of lightning, following up readily on the next dummy, and the next, and the next, each strike flashing brilliant, in time with the pounding in his head, the imaginary chants of “oh! oh! oh!” as each bang and boom bright filled his very being with uncontrollable energy.

The tingling in his limbs intensified, painfully so, and yet each rapturous wave that washed over his senses merely made his heart beat all the harder, the heady sense of sheer power that came from each strike reverberating through his body, his soul having become an echo chamber for the leaping lightning conjured with Dire Thunder. Each bolt becoming more powerful, the rush going straight to his head hurt as the energy became almost too much to deal with, the tingling in his arms turning to painful shocks, arcing across his body and searing jagged marks onto him, his skin scarring as electricity darted up his arms before dissipating into the air.

Reinhardt felt his knees buckle before his magic gave out in a grand gesture of violent beauty, lightning discharging from his very hands as he dropped Dire Thunder to the ground. The resulting thump was masked by hoarse yells as his magical energy overflowed before abandoning him, cold dread settling in his stomach, exhaustion overcoming him as he fully collapsed, mind hazing in and out of consciousness on the hard tile.

He remembered very little then, barely registering the sensation of being dragged along, of panicked voices above him as blurs of light moved past his barely open eyelids. When he came around the deep orange sunset, brilliant and beautiful usually, was shining directly in his eyes, forcing a grimace to his face.

“Oh, you’re awake!” there was relief in the voice’s tone, Olwen surely, before it turned to chastising anger, “What were you thinking! Exhausting yourself like that?! Are you looking for attention, brother? Or do you think it appropriate to nearly overwhelm every mage in the castle with your energy before passing out in the middle of training?”

“I…” Reinhardt faltered, unable to reason with himself, let alone his sister. “I apologise, Olwen. I did not intend to overwhelm anyone, is anyone else hurt?” 

“No, no one’s hurt, there’s a few headaches and bruises here and there, but nothing serious. What happened though? You’ve never had issues with your control before.” Olwen’s face had softened, concern for his health obvious. Reinhardt grimaced.

“Ah, I was training. I simply overexerted myself, nothing more. I became absorbed in my spellcasting, and did not realise that I had used as much energy as I did.”

“Seriously? Why on earth would you train that hard? You’re an accomplished mage, you don’t need to hurt yourself like this. Look, your hands are all scarred now.”

Reinhardt looked down in shock, the ache in his hands finally making sense. The lightning had marked him, had taken its toll on his body, freshly pink raised marks, along with dark bruises marred his hands and wrists, each experimental flex of his fingers bringing a fresh wave of pain. 

“Listen, I-” before she could finish, the door to the infirmary burst open, a shout of “I’m here!” preceding a golden and white blur darting into the room. Olwen quickly sidestepped Kiran, barely avoiding being barrelled into.

“Sorry I took so long! I heard about it a couple of hours ago and I tried to get away but the paperwork had piled up over the last week because of Mùspell and I’d been ignoring and-”  
“Don’t worry about it, Summoner. I’m glad you’re here, so you could perhaps talk some sense into my brother. He’s just told me that he managed to overwhelm himself, and nearly every other mage in the castle, with sheer magical energy whilst training.” Olwen pinched the bridge of her nose before breathing out slowly. “Would you happen to know anything about this? Why he was training so hard, perhaps?”

“Wait, what?! I only heard that he'd had an accident!” Kiran turned on his foot to look at Reinhardt, his mouth dropping in horror at the scars adorning his hands.

“Reinhardt! You’re hurt!” Kiran immediately rushed to the side of his bed, taking one of his hands into his grasp, only lightening his grip when Reinhardt gasped lowly, face scrunching up in pain. 

However, Reinhardt could not look Kiran in the eyes, no matter the soft hazel gaze silently enquiring after him, no matter how softly his hands held his now. He felt his face heat, sure of a pink blush spreading across his cheeks as he turned away. 

Instead, he caught Olwen’s smug look as she opened her mouth, before she thought better of it and leaned towards his ear. “Do tell him now, won’t you? He is so enchanted by you, dear brother.”

“I’ll take my leave now, make sure he doesn’t try to get out of bed rest too soon, won’t you Kiran?”

Kiran didn’t answer for a moment, before seeming to startle, mumbling out a distracted “huh? Sure, bye Olwen.”

As she left, Olwen made sure to close the door. She had a feeling that this conversation would be a pivotal point in their relationship. Or at least she hoped it would be.

Reinhardt breathed out hard through his nose, staying silent under the almost oppressively awkward atmosphere that had overcome them now that they were alone. He simply could not make sense of what his sister had said. Tell Kiran what? That he was upset at being left out? That was simply childish, and he wouldn’t embarrass himself as such to do so. And what on earth did she mean by Kiran being enchanted by him? Surely he was not under some spell?

As Kiran’s hands shifted, he could not help the hiss of pain that escaped him, and he immediately felt bad at Kiran’s guilty look, before becoming wary. Why was Kiran smirking all of a sudden?

“Hey Reinhardt? Want me to kiss it better? They say love is the best medicine, just after laughter.”

Reinhardt’s face flamed red, his heart picking up pace to match the whirling of his thoughts. He spluttered incoherently, unable to process just exactly what Kiran was insinuating, only to let out the most pathetic strangled sound at the sweetly painful sensation of lips upon his knuckles, the back of his hand, his wrist. Each peck was placed with soft concern, never changing in pressure, always fleeting and gentle as Kiran moved to his other hand.

Looking up, Kiran noticed Reinhardt’s shy demeanour almost instantly, and stopped his kisses. “Is it too much? I’m sorry if I offended you or something…” As he trailed off, Kiran dropped Reinhardt’s hand out of his own and stood up, retreating to a more professional distance suiting Summoner and Hero.

“I- No, it is not that, I apologise for overreacting. My hands are sensitive at the moment, I was not expecting that.” Coughing to cover the rise in his voice, Reinhardt gathered his courage and continued speaking, “I would not mind if you continued, truly.”

“I think we need to talk about this, Rein. I’d love to continue as we are, but we need to talk about what just happened. Why did you overexert yourself?”

Reinhardt sighed, truthfully unwilling to reveal the reasoning behind his actions, but he knew that they could not advance in their relationship without clearing the air.

“I have been training intensely for the past few weeks, in truth, This sudden exhaustion is more a buildup of my own lack of self-care, skipping meals to head to the training arena and missing out on sleep because I knew I could be bettering myself instead.”

At Kiran’s near thunderous look, he quickly ploughed on, knowing he would not be able to speak of this so frankly again. “I know now it was ultimately foolish, and that I was risking my own health for something that now seems insignificant. But at the time, I had become insulted. Insulted, and more importantly, angry at myself.”

Kiran nearly interrupted, but stopped himself when Reinhardt held up a scarred hand. “Please, let me explain.”

“I- Okay, I won’t interrupt you.”

Reinhardt’s expression softened slightly, a small smile aimed at his Summoner. “I had noticed you were withdrawing me from combat earlier and earlier, and eventually you began to leave me out of the battles entirely. At first, I thought it some tactical strategy, and did not think anything of my decreasing involvement with Askr’s movements. But then, I was suddenly excluded from almost all militaristic activity, and even with your placading words, I could not help but blame myself. Perhaps I was not good enough in battle, or I was not adequately strong enough in team compositions, so I took to bettering myself at any cause, for Askr, but mainly for you.”

As he stopped speaking, Reinhardt looked over at Kiran and nearly gasped. There were slight tears gathering in his eyes, the Summoner that yes, was boisterous and excitable, but never vulnerable, was crying in front of him.

“Reinhardt, please, know that I would never think any less of you in battle, you are a force of nature, truly. A master of both magic and sword, you are invaluable to my tactics. And yet, I could not help but withdraw you. Truthfully, I was afraid. Afraid that the man that I love would get hurt, would be unable to get help, would die on the battlefield because of my actions. I know it is the height of cowardice, but I could not afford to lose you, so I withdrew you from our movements.” Kiran laughed humorlessly before continuing, “We are quite the pair, no? We ended up unintentionally hurting the other because we could not bring ourselves to communicate like normal people perhaps would.”

Past the lump in his throat, Reinhardt managed to speak, “You truly do not think me incompetent? I feel rather foolish now, putting us both and Olwen through this unnecessary fiasco. I did not question you whatsoever when I perhaps should have. I hold you in the same regard as I do Saias, an incredibly respectable person with a genius mind, though perhaps I am more biased to your abilities than I am his.”

Kiran smiled coyly “Oh, is that so? I can’t imagine why…” He suddenly clambered onto the bed, Reinhardt gasping slightly before clumsily moving to afford the summoner some space.

“Would it perhaps be because you love me? Or is it something else?”

Reinhardt blushed, his face changing from shock to a besotted smile. “Maybe it is, you’ll have to find out though.”

Kiran laughed gently, almost indulgently. “Gladly, my dear…” Leaning down, Kiran softly kissed Reinhardt on the lips, cradling his jaw with his hand, eyes closing at Reinhardt’s fluttering breath on his cheek as he reciprocated, both of them bathing in the warmth of their shared affection.

Pulling apart, Kiran couldn’t help but want more. He carefully positioned himself, lowering his hips until he was sat on Reinhardt’s blanket covered lap, with their noses nearly touching as they looked into each other’s eyes.

Lowering his voice, aware of the risk they were taking in being so brazen with their affections in such a public place, Kiran leaned in to whisper in Reinhardt’s ear.

“May I kiss you again, darling? I’m sorry for not asking the first time, I couldn’t help it, seeing you beneath me.”

Reinhardt merely nodded, too taken with the desirous look upon Kiran’s face to vocalise his response, immediately closing his eyes with a tilt of his head as he was kissed once more, Kiran’s weight settling more solidly atop him, comfortable in the way it grounded him as they held the other in their arms.

However, Kiran suddenly drew back, breaking the kiss and appearing troubled. “Gods, you’re in a bed because you passed out from exhaustion, and here I am sat on your lap kissing you silly! Let me off, and we can cuddle instead, I know you gotta be feeling tired still.”  
Reinhardt wanted to protest, truly, but even he could not ignore the bone deep ache in his arms, nor the way his legs were beginning to lose feeling as they remained trapped under Kiran’s weight. He instead acquiesced, withdrawing his arms and moving his legs once Kiran stood to a kneeling position above him. Kiran gestured for him to move over, and then settled in the space behind him, drawing the covers up above their waists.

“See, time for some wholesome cuddling and a nap, I think.”

Reinhardt smiled, content to simply be in contact with Kiran, and that feeling only increased as his Summoner wrapped his arms around his waist and sidled up to him, pressing as closely as he possible could under the covers, luxuriating in the surprising comfort of the infirmary bed. 

Except Kiran couldn’t help but pry, endlessly curious now that he has the chance to be. “Hey, babe?”

Reinhardt simply responding with an enquiring noise, much to relaxed to do anything otherwise.

“Why do you wear such a high collar? And all this intricate cravat stuff? I guess it’s fashionable where you’re from but I’m just curious.”

“Ah, this is actually considered a quite old-fashioned style in Friege nowadays, it is simply what I am used to and helps shield me from the cold, as I cannot regulate my temperature very well.”

“Awww, that's cute. All the more reason for cuddles then, I can help keep you warm.” Kiran giggled a little as he shifted, bringing his head into the crook of Reinhardt's neck, happily settling in to rest.

Reinhardt relaxed finally, allowing his eyes to slowly fall closed, only to inhale sharply at the gentle nuzzling at the junction of his neck and ear. Oh. OH. That felt incredibly good, and he couldn’t help the minute shifting of his hips as he began to harden in his trousers. He knew Kiran was attracted to him physically, the way he lingered on each of his kisses told him as much. Yet he did not know if Kiran was truly willing to engage in any sexual activity, but he simply could not help himself. His neck was ridiculously sensitive, and it left him desperately wanting to palm himself, bring himself to full hardness and allow Kiran to take over.

Suddenly, the nuzzling stopped, and Kiran moved back. “Hey, Rein? What’s wrong, are you asleep?”

Feeling nearly unbearably warm, Reinhardt answered, “Ah, no, just distracted sorry… And nothing is wrong, do not concern yourself with it Kiran, it is simply a hangup of mine.”

“Hey, no, that’s not how this works. If you don't wanna talk about things, say so, but don’t hide things from me please. I don’t want any secrets between us that’ll hurt the other or generally cause anything bad, you get me?”

Reinhardt squirmed a little, thoroughly sheepish now, wetting his lips before speaking, hoping to keep the small waver he could feel in his throat out of speech pattern. “Do not worry Kiran, it is nothing like a big secret. It is merely that my neck and ears are, ah, very sensitive, so you are doing a marvellous job of distracting me from my rest.”

A rush of warmth pooled in Kiran’s stomach, his mind conjuring images of Reinhardt writhing underneath him as he bit and kissed his neck and ears. 

“Mmmmmm, is that so? Would you mind if I continued to distract you?” Kiran waited for Reinhardt to nod, before he reached around and loosened his cravat, returning his head to Reinhardt’s neck as the fabric came loose. 

“Do be careful to not leave any marks I cannot hide, yes?” Reinhardt knew he was taking a risk, truly. If word got out that the Summoner was physically engaged with him, there would be accusations of favouritism

“So I can leave marks? Nice.” Reinhardt bit his lip as Kiran began to softly kiss the column of his neck, inhaling sharply as he traced his jaw, kisses lingering longer each time. It wasn’t long before kisses turned to teasing sucks at his skin, teeth gently scraping, hinting at just what Kiran wanted to do. 

“Are you going to- Ah! Oh, my….” Kiran had bit down rather hard and sucked, keeping an almost harsh grip on his hips as his mouth worked. As he let go, Kiran couldn’t help but feel a small curl of smug pride settle in his stomach. Reinhardt was his, and he had the mark to prove it, even if no one else could see. Ah well, the day would come (hopefully soon) where Reinhardt could wear his marks with pride, knowing he was the Summoner’s favourite.

Reinhardt knew he was being too loud, the gasps tumbling out of his mouth as Kiran kept teasing at his neck were echoing in the empty infirmary, but if they kept up their current level of noise, it wouldn’t stay empty for long. Kiran snaked his arm under Reinhardt’s shoulder and gently covered his mouth, muffling his sounds, and returned to kissing and biting his neck, barely refraining from grinding forwards into his back.

Sensing Kiran’s hesitation, his distance being far too much for such an intimate situation, Reinhardt thrust himself backwards, forcing Kiran’s hips to collide with his ass, drawing a hissed groan from the Summoner, who almost immediately began rubbing against him, desperately indulging in the pleasure afforded to him.

“Hah, let me make you feel good? I won’t take it too far, I promise. Jus’ want you to enjoy this as much as I am. Gonna mess you up later, make you mine, yeah?” Kiran gasped, rocking his hips forward even harder, groaning deeply at the way his dick slid against his own trousers against the pressure, glad that laundry day meant he wasn’t constricted to his underwear.

“I- Yes, please, I want to feel good....” Reinhardt was almost whining at this point, his hair mussed from his near constant movement on the bed, lips slightly swollen and red from being bitten down on, even with Kiran’s hand covering his mouth, he had still gotten loud. 

Instead of replying Kiran let his hand wander down, flipping the sides of Reinhardt’s coat back over his own legs before getting at the waist of his trousers, deft fingers swiftly unlacing the fastenings causing Reinhardt to let out a small sigh of relief as the pressure on his erection lessened. 

As Kiran’s hand cupped the front of his trousers, Reinhardt actually did whimper, what seemed like hours of teasing finally culminating to Kiran touching him where he most wanted at last. His hips rocked helplessly, using Kiran’s hand as a means to completion, before the sensation was cruelly taken away from him.

“Ah ah, while I’m being nice ‘cos you’re exhausted, you don’t get to just use me to get off. I call the shots here, ‘kay?” Kiran grinned just as he plunged his hand into Reinhardt’s underwear, relishing in the loud, broken moan that escaped from him, his own dick throbbing against Reinhardt’s ass as he thrust in time with the movement of his hand. Each stroke brought him closer and closer, Kiran could tell. The way his moan’s shifted to whines, oversensitive from a lack of stimulation in a while, and the teasing bites to his neck had him lasting an embarrassingly short time.

Swiping his thumb over the tip, Kiran began stroking slightly faster, his grip increasingly incrementally, each stroke creating a lewd, wet sound as Reinhardt grew closer to orgasm. Deciding that Reinhardt would not be the only one getting all the pleasure from their escapade, Kiran pulled away and rolled Reinhardt over onto his other side, making them face each other finally.

Fumbling with his own trousers, Kiran released himself from the confines of his clothing, before quickly lining them up together and taking them both in his hand. This prompted a startled moan from Reinhardt, who apart from questioning the turn over, had been basking in a haze of pleasure. They both began to buck their hips as completion loomed over them both, and in a last ditch effort to stay quiet, Kiran drew closer still and kissed Reinhardt again, muffling their loud moans in each other’s mouths.

They drew apart, and immediately a plea came from Reinhardt. “Ah, Kiran, I fear I am - I am close, Ah- ahhhh, please, let me finish?” 

Kiran tried to respond, but all that came out was a strangled moan as his dick pulsed, further wetting his hand and Reinhardt, both of them growing louder by the second, too engrossed in their pleasure to care about any potential interruptions. They weren’t truly even kissing anymore, their mouths joined for only a few seconds before one of them split apart to moan out their pleasure.  
Kiran finished first, his hips bucking hard against Reinhardt, pulsing white over his hand and Reinhardt’s dick, further slicking his stuttering strokes as his vision near whited out from the sensory overload. With a loud, high-pitched whine, Reinhardt quickly followed, pressing himself as close to Kiran as he possibly could, panting with the sheer strength of his orgasm.

Coming down from their shared high, Kiran couldn’t help a goofy smile overtaking his face. He didn’t think he’d actually get through to Reinhardt, and yet here they were, cooling down from a rather hasty, but no less pleasurable handjob.

Reinhardt’s heart fluttered, the soft look on Kiran’s face endearing him all the more. They knew they would have to keep their relationship secret, but each moment they could steal together, sexual or not, would be worth it.

“Kiran, I- I would like to take you on a date sometime, if you are amenable?”

“If I’m amenable? If I’m amenable? Reinhardt, I’ve been wanting to do this with you for months, the way you look on the battlefield is amazing, and just a liiiitle distracting. You can take me out on one condition though.”

Reinhardt’s brow furrowed a little, confused. “And what is that, dear Summoner?”

“You’ve gotta let me do that again. You sound divine, babe” 

Reinhardt flushed bright red as Kiran began snickering, “Oh…” Reinhardt smiled at the adorable sound, “If that is your only condition, then of course, we can do that again.”


End file.
